


The Assassin Called Cedmi (HIATUS)

by ThePrimordialChaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Army of Chaos, Assassin - Freeform, Assassination, Betrayed Percy Jackson, Chaos Army, Death and Rebirth, Except for hades and hestia, F/M, Olympians, Other, Percy has to save the world AGAIN, Powerful Percy Jackson, Primordials - Freeform, Resurrection, Secrets, The gods are stupid, primordial gods, they are the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimordialChaos/pseuds/ThePrimordialChaos
Summary: His friends and family betrayed him, for his own brother. All of them except two. So he leaves not just the camp, but the planet Earth itself. He becomes greatly known in the universe under a different name and identity, but he's still himself. Percy is still himself. What happens when he catches the attention of a certain creator of the universe? What happens when Chaos tries to finally catch him to get him to join his army?  Will Percy join the army, or will he not? And what will happened when an old enemy decides to attack earth and the commanders have to go to a certain camp for greek demigods...?------------The figure ran faster. He cursed himself for letting this happen. How was he so oblivious? He should have sensed his presence earlier.He snapped out of it, there's no time to think. He had to get away from him before he-"Hello, Perseus." Percy heard someone speak behind him. He stopped on the spot, and half turned around to face 'him'He mentally groaned. Why does he always have bad luck? He snapped out of his thoughts again. He turned around properly and faced the powerful being in front of him."Hello, Chaos."
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The Betrayal

With silent footsteps, Percy numbly walked through the woods. A trickle of blood rolled down his face right from his injured scalp to the defined edge of his jawline before dropping onto his grey t-shirt, staining it a dark red colour. He felt exhausted from the repeated fighting for his survival and wondered yet again if living was really worth all the pain. In order to catch his breath he leaned back against one of the tress surrounding him and let himself be immersed in his thoughts for the first time since it all started.

It had only actually been four months; four full months since he fled from both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, four whole months since everyone within those two camps and many others including the gods themselves practically banished him. Technically it had all started when Percy found out about his half-brother; William Barrow. The kid had stumbled into Camp Half-Blood and had been claimed instantly with a glowing trident over his head, completely ignoring the fact that he looked nothing like Percy or Poseidon for that matter.

From what Percy recalled, William's eyes were more of a dull blue colour than his own green eyes. The kid also had distinctive dark brown hair (unlike Percy's jet black) which contrasted nicely with his unnaturally pale skin. The one other thing that had immediately sent warning bell's ringing in Percy's head had been the realisation that William wasn't capable of manipulating water in any sort of way, even after many tests and tries. He just didn't have the powers and that made Percy wonder many times if he was actually his half-brother.

Anyways, once the kid had arrived at Camp Half-Blood he had decided that his priority was making Percy's life a living hell. More than once William went around camp and pranked people, humiliating them completely and then blamed it on Percy instantly. At the start there was a lot of hesitation (Percy was a war hero after all) but many pranks were also done with the usage of water and slowly one by one everyone at camp stopped believing him and turned against him.

It was only a matter of time before the gods got a hold of this new information and upon visiting camp lots of times they too quickly abandoned him with the exception of Hestia and Hades, as they somehow saw through all of William's manipulations amongst all the chaos. Hestia said it was because no one paid her much attention, so why would someone try to manipulate her onto their side? Percy also personally thought that it was because she was extremely intelligent. Hades simply believed him because he knew what betrayal felt like.

He was grateful to have at least two people who cared about him.

Even when everyone turned against him, Annabeth cheated on him by kissing William in front of the whole camp and the gods just threw him away as if he hadn't saved their asses more times than he could count, the thing that got to him was when Poseidon himself personally disowned him, explaining that he was an utter failure.

Percy never thought he would live the day when he would have to hold Hestia back from killing someone. She really was ready to kill Poseidon.

Hades was enraged as well and had made use of his Helmet of Darkness against one of his siblings for the first time in many millennias. Percy still vividly remembered how the three of them had a silent laugh due to the look of utter terror on Poseidon's face. It was a memory that always cheered his bad mood nowadays.Then a week or so later, the thing that broke him happened. Hades had nervously approached him that day and informed him that his mother and step-father had been murdered in their own apartment. Percy could not remember the last time he had sobbed so much before that day, yelling out denials until his voice had turned coarse and Hestia and Hades had to eventually use their powers to lull his to sleep.

Then a week or so later, the thing that broke him happened. Hades had nervously approached him that day and informed him that his mother and step-father had been murdered in their own apartment. Percy could not remember the last time he had sobbed so much before that day, yelling out denials until his voice had turned coarse and Hestia and Hades had to eventually use their powers to lull his to sleep.

One good thing that came out from all of it was when Hestia decided to blood-adopt him afterwards, basically giving some of the same powers as her's over to him as if he was her real son and Hades made him his champion, saying that he hadn't had one in a while. He had apparently wanted to adopt Percy too but didn't want to risk Poseidon and Zeus finding out somehow and since champions were secretive things then it was all the better.

Percy didn't mind. He loved being Hades's champion and Hestia's son.

Most of the other gods would just glare at him when they visited camp during the summer as they had taken more into 'spending time with their children' but commonly they would also call him names like immature five-year-olds and push him around as if they were on a school playground or something similar. Of course that was all until four months ago when the camp told him to literally get out this time; William had told them another lie.

Percy had no idea exactly know what the lie had been but having overheard snippets of conversations between enraged campers he assumed it was something along the lines of him having apparently said that 'Titans are better than the gods' and that was it. He hadn't even had a chance to deny it before chaos had erupted and he was told to plainly leave.

And in the end as he was so done with everything, he did just that. Scrambling half-angrily, half-numbly into the Poseidon cabin he had packed all of his bags and then laid on his bed staring at the ceiling of the cabin for what he thought would be the last time. At night, Percy finally got out of cabin number three, not giving a dam as to why the hell William wasn't in his bed, and left.

And in the end as he was so done with everything, he did just that. Scrambling half-angrily, half-numbly into the Poseidon cabin he had packed all of his bags and then laid on his bed staring at the ceiling of the cabin for what he thought would be the last time. At night, Percy finally got out of cabin number three, not giving a dam as to why the hell William wasn't in his bed, and left.

Even Thalia, Nico and Grover hated him. 

So in the end of it all he just... left.

***

Three days after he had ran away found him sitting on a couch in his expandable tent, staring blankly at the bigger on the inside shelter and wondering how things had gotten so out of hand. Leo Valdez had given him that tent for his eighteenth birthday, saying that with the amount of missions the gods sent him on he needed it. It only had a bedroom, and a small kitchen that was connected to a small sitting area. There was no bathroom though as Leo had betrayed him before the son of Hephaestus had a chance to update the tent.

A little while later Percy had set up a little fire outside, just to inform Hestia of where he currently was and to say that he was okay as he knew that she worried constantly about him nowadays. While he had been at it he also sacrificed some food to Hades in order get his attention too. Unsurprisingly they both had shown up in a flash at almost the exact moment, standing on either side of the burning fire. Hestia simply sat down next to Percy on the ground, and Hades joined them too without a single comment.

For a little while they spoke about what Percy was going to do in the future now and even tried to think of plans, or ideas, but in the end they didn't come up with anything. His situation was simply screwed in so many ways that a simple solution sounded like a joke. Unfortunately godly duties called Hades away and Hestia vanished in flames to spy on another meeting that Zeus had decided to hold, leaving Percy to his own thoughts in the dead of the woods.

So the following morning he had packed his bags, storing the down-sized tent in his backpack and had made his way through the woods, travelling without any stops until he was sure that he had moved at least three dozen miles. This continued on days on end. For a while Percy had wondered how many states he had travelled through already before the thought given him a headache. And that is where he currently was now, staggering away after another monster attack, something that had been happening more and more frequently.

He hadn't contacted Hades or Hestia since four months ago.

While that thought hurt him, knowing that those two would be the only ones to worry about him right now, Percy thought about it logically and decided that keeping minimum contact with his past was the best solution, especially while he was on the run. Hestia and Hades would surely be upset but at the end of the day they were gods, immortal beings that have survived for thousands of years while mortals like him died around them like flies.

Percy focused more on surviving; stealing food, clothes and simple necessities through using the mist to his advantage. He slept in the most unlikely places where he set up his tent, like the middle of the woods, sometimes near a lake or other times somewhere closer to society but far enough so that no one would bother him. Food and water were no problem and he even managed to come across an old abandoned shed that had a pair of slightly rusty scissors which he had used to cut his slightly growing hair.

Normally he bathed in rivers or lakes, making sure to not take too long in case Poseidon did notice something. Though speaking of Poseidon, Percy had found out he still managed to keep his water powers for some reason, even though he had been clearly disowned. Upon quickly asking some fish if they knew anything about it, they had told him the sea had simply disagreed with Poseidon's decision, so after all that, he still got to keep his powers.

Generally if he didn't think too hard about it, then the life on the on the run wasn't the worst. Percy could successfully steal and break into places he wouldn't have before after months of experience and he was finally away from all the insults and hate. Then again he didn't have a choice but to be on the run; he could not stay at Camp Jupiter either, his mother and step-father were dead and the only two gods that cared about him could not help him in anyway without someone finding out about it.

Suddenly grimacing as he tasted blood, Percy realised with a start that he had cut his head open again while fighting the Minotaur again. He decided that touching the now throbbing wound could lead to an infection so he refrained from doing so and instead set up the tent and got around sanitising the injury and wrapping it up to stop the bleeding slightly.

As he was half-immortal now, something the gods had simply forced upon him without a second of thought after he had turned eighteen, along with all the other Camp Half-Blood cabin councillors that had turned of age, a small infection would not kill him, yet it would be painful and quite annoying. Percy wanted to avoid all of it and therefore wisely made sure that the wound was properly patched up before going to sleep.

The next morning, after he had woken and had been lying in bed staring at the ceiling, an idea had suddenly struck him. A distant memory of a book came across his mind that he had once seen in Athena's library when he had visited the place for educational purposes, a book about outer space, and all the different planets that a newbie would need to know all about. At the time when he had found it, he had curiously looked through, fascinated with all the information he found inside.

Percy decided that he needed that book.

It took him roughly a week to prepare all of the supplies he needed and to steal enough money for a taxi all the way back to New York City. The guy behind the desk in the Empire State Building didn't even look up from his magazine when he asked for the key to the 600th floor. Percy knew that it would have gone that way, seeing as with the increasing number of demigods coming to Olympus the guy didn't even try to claim any longer that there was no 600th floor.

Once he had snuck into the library undetected, Percy had to search for the book for longer than an hour in the section where he saw it last, and even then he had nearly missed it before he finally had it in his grasp. It had a beautiful ink black hardback cover, that was completely covered in white and blue swirling designs.

For a second he allowed himself to grin. He had found it. Looking at the title, he saw that the book was called,The mysteries of outer space. Opening the book, while he was hidden in a concealed area, he read a bit of it with growing interest. The book was massive. Deciding to risk it, he stuffed the tome in his bag, thinking that amongst the other millions of books there, he assumed that Athena wouldn't care for the loss.

He was going to leave Earth, as crazy as it sounded.

Carefully, he snuck back out of the library, happy that he hadn't triggered any curses due to stealing the book and he made his way down the elevator, leaving the Empire State Building unnoticed with only a black hoodie covering his hair. Percy caught the nearest bus to Virginia, having read about something interesting there... something he was most definitely going to check out, and nothing would stop him.


	2. The Escape From The Home Planet

After several long hours on the bus, he finally got to Virginia. He needed to find a magical building that was actually made from true magic. 

The magic is like the mist, mortals can't see it, but this magic is hard to see for even gods, and people with clear sight, so of course it was supposed to be hard to find. 

But for some reason Percy found it rather quickly.

It only took him two hours to find it. It looked like a normal housing building on the outside, it was black coloured, and, it just looked normal. 

The only way Percy could tell it was magical was because of the power coming off it, it was pretty strong. Although he was sure it was meant to be masked. Then why could he feel it?

He just shrugged it off.

When he got inside the building, he was surprised to see creatures, or aliens as humans call it. 

The place was filled with different looking creatures. The place itself looked like a train station, and it was definitely bigger on the inside. It looked five times the size of the building from the outside itself. 

The station also had massive stone hallways, which were off at the sides, they were probably to get to different trains. 

He wasn't scared of the creature, they didn't seem to mind him as he walked to the reception desk in the middle, so he didn't mind them.

At the desk sat a more human looking woman. But not totally, she had a body structure of a human, but her hair was navy blue with two small white horns sticking out of her head, and her eyes were magenta coloured. Her lips were bright red, and her skin was a light mix of orange and yellow.

He got closer, he leaned on the desk, looked at the information table behind her and sighed. He had no idea what these places were. It all seemed so weird yet cool for him. 

He then noticed the woman behind the desk was looking at him. He started off. "Hey..." He wasn't sure what else to do. He also smiled.

She smiled back. "Hey, do you know where you want to go?" she asked, her voice was soft and young. She looked about twenty two years old, but Percy knew she might as well be two hundred and twenty.

He thought about it for a moment. "No, to be honest... I have no idea where I'm gonna go. Actually I have no idea what any of those places are." He pointed to the information table behind her, and he chuckled. 

She laughed a bit. "Don't worry, I'll help you pick your destination. So tell me, where are you from?" she asked him.

He smiled sadly. "Somewhere, where I'm not coming back...." he started.

* * *

Percy picked his destination and paid for the ticket. He was going to a planet that had lot of tourists. To be exact the planets name was Tutor. 

He picked it because Leyia - which he found out was the receptionist's name - told him a lot of people visit that planet, and it's a good planet to earn some money.

Not that he needed any money. After four months of running around and killing monsters, he found a lot of monster camps, and a lot of treasure, which resulted in him having a lot of drachmas.

He has exactly 147 Drachmas. The outer space has a little bit of a different money currency, for example there's; Mayots. That's the second biggest currency in the outer space. If you have 120 Mayots... well, you're considered rich. 

That's because 1 Mayot - 15 Jots. 1 Jot - 20 Cafts. And; 1 Caft - 25 Kops. Kops are the lowest.

The point is that; 1 drachma - 10 Mayots. 

That means that Percy has 1470 Mayots, 22, 050 Jots, 441, 000 Cafts, or 11, 020 000 Kops. For once in his life, he didn't have to worry about having enough money.

But he wasn't going all greedy style, that's a no.... Percy isn't like that.

And even thought everyone, apart from Hestia and Hades, betrayed him, he's still too loyal to hold grudges against them.

Loyalty is still his fatal flaw.

He exchanged 15 Drachmas for Mayots, and headed for the train to Tutor.

He was going to leave his planet behind, with a backpack full of, five daggers he collected, 132 Drachmas and 150 Mayots, water and some food he had - even though he has Hestia's blessing - and his sword, Riptide.

He stopped. No way was he keeping Riptide. He looked on the clock on his phone. He had about twenty minutes till the train leaves.

He made his way outside, it was night time now. He got here in the afternoon. Wow, time flies quickly when you're not paying attention. He made sure to check the time not to miss the train.

That's not because he didn't want to wait for another train, but because he would have to wait five years for another one!

Yes, it's because this train station only opens up once every five years. Leyia explained as much as she could about outer space and stuff like that to him properly.

Percy guessed that actually, once in his life, he got lucky. 

He made his way to the park next to the station. The stars were shining beautifully.... This was his chance. He took out Riptide and looked at it for the last time.

This pen... it's part of my life here. I can't keep it, he thought.

He then stretched out his hand, that held Riptide, straight in front of him, and spoke. "I, Perseus Jackson, hereby return Riptide to its rightful owner."

Riptide glowed for a second and then changed into a little ball of golden mist. The mist slowly drifted up into the stars.

Percy just hoped Zoë wouldn't curse him or something. He laughed at the memory of this 'dam' joke, he shared with Thalia, Zoë and Grover.

His expression then became sad. He sighed deeply. I guess they got bored of me, he thought.

He needed to get away from this planet as soon as possible. He can't risk them finding him, and in them, he means the gods. They would probably kill him.

Well, not every single one of them. It saddened Percy, that they could think he would do all these things to them. All the things William told the he did.

But he knew he can't change the past. There's nothing left for him here anymore. His mother and step-father are dead, his friends and the gods - all apart from two - betrayed him, his father disowned him....

He looked at the time on his phone again. Ten minutes to go. He knew it was time for him to go and catch his train. He left the park and headed towards the magical train station.

Once he got inside, he quickly made his way towards his train. A couple of minutes later, the train got there. Percy got on it and took a free space next to a human looking boy.

"Hey" he said. He might as well be friendly, so he smiled. The boy smiled too.

"Hi," replied the boy. His voice was young, but not childish. His hair was dirty blond and went to his ears, his eyes were emerald green and his skin was a little pale.

Percy decided to make small talk. "So, whats your name?" Percy thought the boy was about a year or two younger than him. He didn't mind that, he had a lot of younger friends.

"My name is Karden Walter. You?" Karden asked.

He seemed like a nice guy. Percy replied to his question. "My name is Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." He extended his hand, which Karden shook without hesitation.

They exchanged smiles, and that's when the train took off. The train started going through a tunnel, and when it came out, it flew straight towards the sky, at surprisingly fast speed.

It was covered by a lot of magic, so no one, not even the gods probably saw it take off.

Karden and Percy talked about themselves, and their life's to each other, and quickly became friends.

Apparently Karden was born on Regis. The planet is kind of similar to Earth, but it doesn't have any gods. Just Registanians, as they called themselves.

Karden left for travel when he was twelve years old, just like any other kids his age. It was their tradition.

They would pick another planet, and live there for four years - of course Karden chose Earth - and then they moved to another planet for two years, which he was doing right now.

Percy then told Karden, how he too, had a different life since he was twelve years old.

It took thirteen hours to get to Tutor, but Percy wasn't bored, for once since four months, he had a friend to talk to.


	3. The Frustrated Gods

Mount Olympus. - 5 months later.

The Olympians, some other gods, the immortal campers from Camp-Half-Blood, Reyna, Hazel and Frank from Camp Jupiter, and the hunters of Artemis, were all in the Throne room having a meeting... again.

"So, there is nothing?" asked Zeus. For like the fifth time. It was starting to irritate some people. 

Artemis signed deeply. "No father, we just can't find him," she told him again. "My hunters and I, searched everywhere. We even went to Alaska!" She waved her hands. 

"It's like... he just vanished of the face of the earth. At least five months ago we were able to get his scent, and now. Now we have nothing!" explained the very deeply frustrated Artemis. 

She put her face in her hands. How could he just disappear? she thought in irritation. She was mad that a single demigod managed to hide from her and her hunters for so long.

Everyone is looking for Percy Jackson. The last news they got of him, was when Hestia and Hades talked to him nine months ago. 

But they only told them that they talked. They weren't ready to say what about at the time. Hestia and Hades are in a very bad state.

They all figured out why all those people who acted the nasty way to Percy did it, they were influenced by magic. No, it wasn't only William telling them lies. It was Hecate. 

She was made to put a spell on everyone in both of the camps, the hunters, and the Olympians for them to hate Percy. Now the magic was taken off, thanks to Hades and Hestia who figured out something was up.

They all know that all these times William said Percy did something, and they thought they saw him doing it, it was actually William who did it. 

But they saw Percy instead of him, because of the magic. And now, they all remember what really happened.

And Hecate had to help, because the giants caught her. Gaia herself made her do it. How? I mean she is asleep right? 

Don't ask how, nobody knows. Of course Hecate escaped, and took off the magic with the help of Hades and Hestia. But now... Olympus has a missing Hero.

And William, of course was part of the act, he even turned out that Poseidon isn't his father. Let's just say... he's having fun in Tartarus.

Zeus massaged his forehead. "Hades and Hestia, tell us what exactly happened the last time you talked to Percy?" he asked.

Everyone fell quiet. This was really a sore subject for the two gods, since they managed to really bond with Percy during the whole crisis when everyone betrayed him. 

Hades sighed, he was going to speak, due to the fact that Hestia was barely holding up. "At some point Percy called Hestia and I, to talk." Everybody was listening very carefully now.

"He told us he left camp because they practically banished him," Hades said. The campers flinched at Hades's words. "Everyone has turned against him, even the hunters and his own father." The hunters and Poseidon all flinched.

Hades continued. "He also said that his... mum and step-dad were murdered, so... we were the only people he had left." He finished, as tear rolled down his face. He wasn't the only one, a lot of people in the room were too.

Piper was trying to comfort a sobbing Annabeth, while she cried herself. Hazel was leaning on Frank's shoulder trying not to cry, but had an arm around Nico, who was silently blaming himself. 

Thalia had tears rolling down her faces. Jason, Leo, Reyna, the rest of the cabin councillors and the hunters, lowered their heads in shame.

Suddenly in the middle of the throne room, a vortex appeared. Out of it stepped out Chaos. The creator of the universe.

Zeus's eyes widened. "Lord Chaos." He got off his throne and bowed. There were some gasps, but everyone followed his example.

Chaos chuckled. "Now, now, there's no need to bow," he said. He looked around the throne room slightly and realised that everybody looked sad. He wondered why. 

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Lord Chaos?" asked Poseidon, who looked miserable. 

His hair was almost white and he seemed to age a bit. He had circles around his eyes and his eyes alone, were filled with pain of losing his favourite son.

"I'm here to warn you about a war that is going to happen in the future," Chaos said, with a sad smile on his face.

People's eyes widened, a couple of them gasped. They were not expecting another war after the two they just had. Why were their lives so unfortunate?

Zeus seemed to be thinking about something. "How long do we have till this war?" he finally asked.

"About a couple hundred of years, take or so," informed Chaos. "But you might want to get ready now, since it's going to be... interesting." He was yet again smiling sadly at everyone. 

Everyone took in the information as best as they could. 

"When the time comes, I will send you some company," Chaos said. "But don't worry I'll see you again, soon." He smirked. "Goodbye for now, all of you." After his last words a vortex opened up, then Chaos walked into before both hi and the vortex disappeared.

"Some... company?" asked Hermes, unsure if he heard right.

That's what everyone was thinking. Who was Chaos talking about?


	4. The Good Hearted Assassin

70 years later. 

A cloaked figure ran through the city of Zarto. He was on planet Mortorm. He ran through the city, hiding in the shadows.

He did it again. He killed another greedy, selfish and evil ruler. This ruler, or lord as some call it, was named Cyreton. 

He was an evil man who killed for money and fame. He didn't care about his people at all.

Mortorm is a badly ruled planet, the creatures that live here are... well they're definitely not human. 

They all have either, green, blue, or purple skin, white or yellow eyes, and are two times bigger than humans. 

A little bit like the giants, but not exactly. But the creatures have terrible hearing. They can still hear stuff, but not as good as humans.

The person who just killed their horrible lord, and gave the people a favour because they could finally have a normal life, called himself Cedmi. 

Many called him 'the great assassin', or 'saviour'. But he only uses his fake name on assassinations, and around people he rather not knowing his real birth name.

He goes around different planets in the universe, different towns and cities, and he saves the people that don't deserve death. 

He helps children get back to their parents if they ever get lost, and he also saves kingdoms, and other places when he kills their evil rulers. 

People are grateful to him for it all, but he never likes the glory and fame. He loves helping people, but he rather stay on the run. 

And he only reveals his true identify to the people he thinks deserve to know.

The figure ran faster. He cursed himself for letting this happen. How was he so oblivious? He should have sensed his presence earlier.

He snapped out of it, there's no time to think, he has to get away from him before he—

"Hello, Perseus." Percy heard someone speak behind him. He stopped on the spot, and half turned around to face 'him'

He mentally groaned. Why does he alway have bad luck? He snapped out of his thoughts again. 

He turned around properly and faced the powerful being in front of him.

"Hello, Chaos." They were standing in the middle of the road. The city was dead silent and deserted at night, and the only source of light were the lamp posts a couple of meters away.

Chaos smirked. "Well, I see you killed another one. How are you holding up, Perseus?" he asked. 

Percy took down his enchanted hood. When he had it on, you could only see his mouth. 

He practically looked the same he had looked when he left Earth, apart from the fact that he was even more tanned because of traveling to tropical planets a lot, and that he was more muscled now, but just a bit.

Percy smirked too. "Oh, I'm very good, thank you for asking. And yes, I killed another one of these greedy evil jerks." 

He waved his hand like it was nothing. "But anyways how is life, Chaos?" Percy smirked more, as he formed a plan in his head to get away. 

"My life would be doing just fine... if only I could finally catch you." Chaos smirked. I have to to catch him this time, he though. 

Chaos was in his eighteen year old form. He has light brown hair, black swirling eyes with speaks of white and blue in them, he has quite a defined jawline, pale skin.

He wore a black cloak which had swirling designs on it, with stars, which looked similiar to his eyes.

Chaos has been going after Percy for the last seventy years now. Not because Percy's a criminal or something, he's the exact opposite.

It all started after Percy's third assassination Chaos is grateful Percy is here.

Percy only kills evil people, who kill, or really deserve to die. Like they really deserve to die, but it's normally evil kings, and lords.

Chaos sometimes wanted to kill them himself, and then Percy showed up and started killing them for him, and then people praised him for it.

What really suprised Chaos, when he found out, was that, Percy didn't want to be praised.

Sure he said he doesn't mind being their savior, and people taling about Cedmi, his fake identity, with others, but he always runs away as discretely as possible, when people try to praise him.

He also heard numerous stories, on how Percy saved people, from death and other horrible cases, like rape or slavery.

Apparently, the people were saved in a matter of second after Cedmi showed up, and the attackers who did the crime against them were killed.

He would make sure the person is alright and has a place to go, and is safe, then he would secretly disappear when they looked away for a second.

He never even wanted a thank you.

Numerous times Cedmi had saved people from a cruel fate they did not deserve.

And after his third assassination on a really horrible ruler of Xens, on planet Johoten, Chaos started going around finding out all of the information he could about this Cedmi from the people around the universe.

He was more suprised when he found out the way he killed.

Percy never killed anybody but the people that really deserved to be killed, and everybody agreed.

But when it came to assassinations on the vile kings or lords, he would get in the building or palace as if he was invisible.

And nobody would even notice he was there until they found out their ruler was dead.

Percy never got caught in an assassination, which suprised Chaos even more, if that was possible.

But people could see him walking through the streets of the cities after he did the assassinations. Which ended up with him being in the middle of attention

That's how they knew his fake name. He came up with it and told them it. And it wasn't long till most of the universe knew.

Well apart from Earth. That planet has barely any people that go to outer space.

That's why only the gods and the more powerful and older beings know about life in the outer space. Which might mean the gods know about him Cedmi.

Chaos wanted to find out more about him. So he went through all the horrible rulers and found about fifty really bad ones.

He decide to see the one closest to the last assassination. But was surprised when another assassination happened further away.

That's how he got into looking more into the assassinations. On the eighth assassination he got lucky.

He caught Percy in the middle of the city Demis, on planet Herat.

He introduced himself and was yet again was surprised when he got a bow and an introduction in return.

That was when Chaos understood Percy was still a good hearted person he used to be.

Yes, he knew about Percy's past.

Percy thought Chaos deserved to know, so he told him his real name. Of course, Chaos uses his real name when nobody is around, and his fake one at other times.

Chaos told Percy that he wanted him to come with him, and join his army. Percy's answer was; 'My apologies Lord Chaos, but I rather be on the run.'

Chaos got a bow from him and before he could register what he meant, the assassin was already gone in the shadows.

Chaos remembers standing there awe struck for about a minute, before he swore to himself that he would catch Cedmi and have him in his army.

Whatever it took.

Percy and Chaos met about thirteen times more, in the past seventy years.

Each time Chaos would find Percy after an assassination and they would talk. Then Percy would somehow out smarten Chaos and disappear without a trace.

This is the first time Chaos has found Percy in twenty three years, and to say he was impressed that Percy hid for that long wasn a really big understatement.

So here they are now:

Percy laughed a bit at Chaos's answer. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm pretty sure I would like to get out on the run again" He smirked as he saw worry cross Chaos's eyes.

Chaos was a little worried. He wanted to catch him. He saw Percy smirk and composed himself. He knew Percy was probably trying to outsmarten him again.

"Perseus, you know you are going to join my army some day." Chaos smirked at his own comeback. Percy was going to make a mistake one day, and Chaos wasn;t going to wait to swoop in and make him join his army.

Percy smirked even more. He loved his plans. "Well... I'm afraid today is not that day. Goodbye for now, Lord Chaos." Percy then quickly bowed and ran as fast as he could into the nearest shadow, before he shadow traveled away.

Chaos once again stood there awestruck for a second. He then groaned. Perseus and his sassy comebacks! he thought. He then teleported back to his palace, on planet Chaos.


End file.
